Masquerade
by Hokage-hime
Summary: "Seu olhar é... único. É doce, gentil, puro... Características muito suas." 30Cookies. Set: Inverno. Tema 02: Carnaval.


- Vamos Hinata, não fique com essa cara. Vai ser divertido.

Hinata suspirou. Como explicar para a espontânea e extrovertida Tenten que _não_, ela _não_ gostava de carnaval e _não_, não achava nem um pouco divertido ficar horas e horas num lugar fechado lotado de gente?

- Ah sim. Claro que vai...

A herdeira do clã Hyuuga não era lá uma pessoa muito sociável. Muito menos em festas. Pessoas tímidas, quietas e reservadas como ela possuem esse pequeno... _problema_. Para piorar, além de ser tímida, quieta e reservada, Hinata era extremamente gentil. Incapaz de recusar um convite feito com tanta insistência pelo primo e a namorada dele, acabara na situação atual.

- Sakura e Ino também irão.

_Sakura e Sasuke. Ino e Chouji. Você e Neji. E eu..._

Para sua incrível sorte, seria um baile de máscaras, logo ela poderia se sentar num canto do salão esperando se fundir com a parede e ninguém iria notá-la.

Hinata ajeitou a máscara azul-clara, prendendo-a com mais firmeza. Era linda, com flores desenhadas em um tom de azul mais escuro e combinava perfeitamente com o vestido azul que escolhera. E o melhor: a parte inferior do acessório era decorada com um pequeno véu bordado azul, que esconderia muito bem seu rosto. Impossibilitando assim que qualquer um a reconhecesse.

- Hinata, já está pronta?

Tenten segurava em uma mão a máscara verde que escolhera, e caía muito bem com seus olhos cor de chocolate. Seus cabelos castanhos haviam sido desfeitos do penteado normal e estavam soltos, caindo em ondas escuras por suas costas.

- Sim, podemos ir.

~X~

O pavilhão dos jounnins estava lotado (o que fazia a Hyuuga pensar quem a essas horas estava vigiando a vila). Casais mascarados eram avistados por toda a pista de dança. Do ponto onde estava, Hinata podia avistar Sakura e Sasuke dançando ao som de uma das músicas barulhentas que ela não conhecia o nome, mas sabia que estava na moda. Chouji e Ino estavam próximos à mesa de comida, o Akimichi devorando salgadinhos como se não houvesse amanhã enquanto a loira o olhava feio. Neji e Tenten... bem, esses dois haviam sumido em algum canto escuro e solitário da festa, fazendo sabe-se lá o que (e nem Hinata gostaria de imaginar).

Suspirando, ela se voltou para seu suco de morango, até que ouviu o barulho de cadeiras sendo arrastadas próximo a ela.

- Posso me sentar aqui? Está tudo cheio no resto do salão

Aquela voz. Naruto.

_Oh meu Deus, oh meu Deus, oh meu Deus! Ok. Respire fundo, Hinata. Controle-se. Ou ele vai saber que é você._

- Claro que pode.

- Obrigado! - sentando-se, Naruto encarou os salgadinhos ainda intocados. Usava uma máscara branca, que escondia apenas um lado do rosto - Se importa?

- Pode ficar à vontade – ela sorriu, aparentando calma. Mas por baixo da mesa, seus dedos se contorciam freneticamente. Naruto, alheio à isso, pegou cinco canapés exóticos de uma vez e enquanto comia, começou a reparar melhor na companheira de mesa.

- Hinata! - ele exclamou alegremente, para incrível surpresa da kunoichi que por pouco não caiu da cadeira.

- Err.. O-Olá, N-Naruto-kun. C-Como me reconheceu?

- Ah, os seus olhos.

_O Byakugan, é verdade. Droga..._

- Mas não pelo Byakugan, sabe. Seu olhar é... único. É doce, gentil, puro... Características muito suas.

Hinata parecia ter sido atingida pelo genjutsu paralisador mais poderoso que existia. Seus olhos perolados estavam abertos e sua boca formava um "o" perfeito. De repente, ocorreu a ela que devia estar muito ridícula na visão de Naruto parada feito uma idiota daquele jeito e se recompôs.

O Uzumaki, de sua parte, achava exatamente o contrário. Depois da invasão de Pain à vila da Folha, ele passou a encarar a Hyuuga com outros olhos. E o jeito dela, que antes lhe parecia tão estranho, passou a finalmente fazer sentido para ele.

E sinceramente, era muito... _kawaii._

Uma música mais lenta começou a tocar, e todos os que estavam na pista de dança e próximo a ela começaram a se juntar em casais. O jinchuuriki ergueu-se e estendeu a mão para a usuária do Byakugan.

- Quer dançar?

As bochechas da menina se tornaram vermelho vivo, mas sua mão alva se ergueu para segurar a de Naruto.

- Claro.

Apesar do nervosismo que sentia – Hinata nunca fora muito expert em danças e já tivera experiências um tanto constrangedoras envolvendo isso antes – com o tempo ela foi se deixando levar pelo ritmo calmo da música. E nada mais importava. Apenas ela, Naruto e a melodia que os cercava.

Quando deu por si, estava em um pequeno jardim localizado atrás do pavilhão dos jounnins. As cerejeiras começavam a se abrir em flor e seu aroma doce perfumava o ambiente.

- Não conhecia esse lugar

- Nem eu, até uns dias atrás quando estava procurando um local escondido para treinar o Sexy no Jutsu e...err, deixa pra lá. Queria compartilhar a descoberta com alguém especial.

Eram seus ouvidos ou ele havia dito que ela era _especial_?

- Eu...

- Hinata – seu tom de voz era sério – Acho que nunca cheguei a agradecer a você por tudo o que já fez por mim. Principalmente pelas vezes em que salvou minha vida. Aquilo realmente me tocou..

- Não precisa agradecer – ela sorriu – Faria de novo, se fosse necessário. Quantas vezes fosse. Eu amo você, Naruto-kun.

A tranquilidade com que essas três palavras saíram a surpreendeu. Talvez fosse porque já havia confessado a Naruto antes, e o clima, o lugar, tudo lhe transmitia uma sensação tão grande de paz que tornou a situação bem mais fácil.

A Hyuuga não esperava que o Uzumaki a correspondesse. Na verdade, a única coisa que ela esperava era que o loiro fosse feliz. Não importa se fosse com ela ou não. Por isso, qual não foi sua surpresa quando Naruto passou um dos braços ao redor de sua cintura, levantando a máscara que escondia seu rosto com a mão livre. Acariciando a pele delicada da kunoichi, ele encostou a testa na dela.

- Eu também amo você. - Foram as últimas palavras que a ninja ouviu antes que os lábios do shinobi tocassem os seus.

~X~

- Hinata! Onde você estava?

O salão já estava quase todo vazio, exceto por uns poucos jounnins mais... "felizes" que ainda restavam por lá. Neji e Tenten a encaravam com uma expressão que mesclava exasperação e curiosidade.

- Eu estou bem, Neji nii-san. Estou ótima, sendo sincera.

Os olhos do casal se arregalaram e mais ainda com o que ela disse a seguir:

- Aliás, vocês dois sabem quando vai ser a próxima festa? Mal posso esperar.

Ela passou pelo primo e a amiga bestificados e se encaminhou para a saída, ainda sorrindo. O carnaval não era de todo ruim, afinal...

~X~


End file.
